Blood Driven
by Jonathan 81
Summary: Sequel to Only Human. Mass-Crossover. Xander discovers an old friend of his is in danger. Now, with help from friends, Xander must come to things he never dealt with. Chapter 3 up.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Blood Driven

Chapter: 1

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander discovers an old friend of his is in danger. Now, with help from friends, Xander must come to things he never dealt with.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Other crossings are surprises. I don't own anything.

Time line: The year is 1999. This picks up where Only Human left. The name of the universe is known as Zeppoverse. The reason being all crossovers here will maintain the human element.

Author Notes: There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------------------------------------------------------------

A still body slept in a bed. The only movement was slow and simple…the inhaling and exhaling of a chest. Slight whimpers escaped the body.

It soon rolled to the left.

Time continued to transpire for nearly another three minutes.

And yet…the body still only made the simple movements….

However…turning occurred more frequent. Trickles of sweat transpired from the owner's body. Time sped up for the sleeper.

A sudden ringing pierced the bleak night. Vibrations caused more movement to occur.

Two tired eyes snapped open. The owner immediately sat up. He whipped his eyes momentarily as he waited for his sight to adjust to the dark. He looked ahead of him and noted the source of the beeping coming from a suitcase.

Xander got out of his bed and went to the window. He opened the blinds and was immediately taken aback from the bright light. He squinted from the impact and shook his head.

Going back to the suitcase, he soon realized the source. It was the suitcase Dr. Westlake gave him back in LA. Opening it, he noticed a laptop. His fingers traced the keyboard lightly. He pressed the blinking light and the screen flashed briefly. It soon revealed the image of Westlake himself.

"Doc…?"

Westlake grinned, "Hello Xander."

Xander whipped the remaining slumber from his eyes. "What's so important that you had to wake me up at…" He looked at the clock on the screen. "6:37 in the morning?"

Peyton leaned forward. "I gave you this laptop so we can be in communication." He adjusted the camera slightly. "I did some researching. I noticed something you might be interested in." He went to his keyboard and typed a few commands. "I found this article." A news article flashed on Xander's screen.

'East 9 Highway Massacre.'

Xander looked at the article.

"Take a look at the reporter." Westlake told him.

He did as suggested. His eyes widened when he read the name, "Traci McNally."

Peyton nodded, "I thought you should know."

His eyes cascaded down at the keyboard. "Jesse's sister…" Xander said slowly. The name made something flash in his mind. He thought back for a moment. "I actually had a dream just now. Traci was in it."

"What happened?"

Xander sighed. "That's just it. I dunno." He ran a hand down the back of his head, and then shook his head slightly. "It just happened. You woke me up in the middle of it. I just got these random images of demons, people I knew, and other things I don't know. But…Traci was one of the people I knew."

He waited for a response, but when he didn't get any, he added, "It was the first time I had this dream." Xander looked at his friend, "You have any idea why?"

Westlake gave it some thought. "You have more experience with the supernatural."

Xander countered, "But you have the technology."

He grinned, "So do you now."

Xander looked at the computer for a moment, "Only a limited amount."

Peyton waved his hand, "You're point."

Harris grinned, "Thank you."

He nodded, "Even so… maybe you ate something that didn't agree with you? You are known to be inventive with your food."

"…And who's the scientist?"

Westake smirked, "Let's not start that again." He then remembered something. "Your answer might be mothman. He has proven to have strong mental capabilities. Maybe he's simply allowing you to forsee certain angles on future happenings."

"Future happenings?"

He leaned forward, "Are you not the young man with the friend who's a vampire slayer."

Xander smirked, "You're point."

------

Two doors slid open as Xander stepped into the convienent store. From the moment he walked in, he noticed numerous aisles upon aisles of merchandise.

He immediately went to the aisle of interest.

Xander walked down the center, he noticed the usual suspects. Ring Dings, Yodels, Ho Ho's. All the things that made Hostess great. His eyes scanned the shelves until they rested on the Twinkies.

He gave a grin. "Thank you, Hostess." Xander took a box for the car in one hand and went to browse further aisles of the store.

Xander soon passed the housewares section. He spotted numerous other customers and salespeople walking throughout the store.

He was about to round the corner to heard for the cashiers when he heard a familiar voice. He shook his head. Of all the places, he was here?

Xander smirked as he headed for the voice.

He leaned against the corner as he saw the voice's owner. "Of all the S-Marts in the world, you had to walk into this one?"

The man stood still.

"Didn't have much of a choice. They just tell me where to go."

"Still…in Miami?"

He turned around to face the young man. "I told you, Kid. Didn't have a choice."

Xander smirked "The life of an Efficiency Expert."

"Hey." He leaned forward. "They tell me where to go, and I go."

Xander thought for a second. "Don't you think you and I in the same S-Mart strange?" He then remembered something before he left for Miami. "I think Peyton might of arranged this."

He rolled his eyes, "Figures."

Xander grinned, "Guess you're hear to help me."

"All I want to do is be left alone. But of course that book stopped that from happening." He placed the box he was holding on the shelf as he leaned against the corner. "Rachel told me how Point Pleasant turned out."

"Oh yeah…Mothman was so much fun."

"Hey…you did free Point Pleasant."

"Along with some help."

He smirked, "Yeah with another friend of mine. John Winchester. Good man."

"I never knew you knew him." Xander countered.

"I know allot more things then you think."

"Not that much, Ash."

He rolled his eyes, "Hardy har har."

"So…" Xander said changing the subject. "Willing to go and meet up with Traci?"

"Honestly?" He nodded. "Not interested."

Xander added, "You could spend your night invoicing."

He lowered his head. "I hate it when you play dirty, Kid." Ash looked up at the clock. "Meet me back here at 7. I got to get back to work. Now scram. Go away kid, you're bothering me."

Xander smirked and left.

------

Xander went up to his car and took out his key. First thing he had to do was get a hotel room. He didn't know how long he was going to be in Miami. But he did know that whatever was happening, it was going to be interesting to say the least.

He took out his keys and opened the door. Xander tossed the Twinkies into the passenger seat. Xander put one foot into the car and was about to climb into the vehicle when he heard two kids running in the parking lot.

"Astor! Cody! Come back here!"

Xander grinned at the simple nature of frantic-ness.

He looked at the kids as they ran.

Spring break.

He looked at them as their mother continued to chase them.

She immediately turned around to go after them.

He rested his eyes on her and one thought came to his mind.

Darla.

-------

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Blood Driven

Chapter: 2

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander discovers an old friend of his is in danger. Now, with help from friends, Xander must come to things he never dealt with.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Other crossings are surprises. I don't own anything.

Time line: The year is 1999. This picks up where Only Human left. The name of the universe is known as Zeppoverse. The reason being all crossovers here will maintain the human element.

Author Notes: There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------------------------------------------------------------

Xander stared awestruck at that moment.

There…stood Darla. She was chasing children. Away from Sunydale and now in Miami? Was that why he was in Miami? To stop her?

She already put his Sunnydale life to hell. She killed Jesse. And now she was going to kill Traci?

His hand immediately went for the sword in his car but stopped when he looked at her more clearly…

The sun.

It was still bright. And it was only 4:46. How was this possible?

Xander kept the sword loosely in his grasp as he watched the scene unfold. Soon a tall man came into the scene as he went over to the woman.

Xander didn't know what was going on. He needed to make sure if he was really dealing with a resurrected Darla. And in order to do that, he needed confirmation. And with him not letting in on where he was with his family back home….

That only left one answer.

::::::

A man sighed as he walked out of his personal gym. He took a towel and removed the sweat from his forehead. The towel was then heaved to a counter after he went for the sink to poor himself a glass of water.

Taking a sip, he waited for a few girls to come out of the locker room.

"You did fine work today, girls." He watched them as they smiled their thanks back and headed out of the room.

He took a seat on a cot that he had resting by the far wall.

Ever sine his charge had been slain, he decided not to wait to hear from his superiors. He decided to train girls that he felt could handle the stress of the slaying.

Stories have been circulating of a change in another slayer's attitude toward slaying in general. Her watcher even agreed to her way of life.

He wanted to experiment. See how things would be different if he let people know about the sacred duties.

Of course he wasn't the one who decided on this by himself. It was one of the slayer's friends who contacted him and forge a friendship.

He heard a sudden door open. He looked up and spotted the reason.

"What can I do for you, Frank?"

The man walked over to the owner. "Information."

He got off of his cot and approached Frank, "What kind of information?"

Frank answered, "Magical information, Sam."

Sam took in the look at the Frank. He appeared to look like his normal demeanor. Stiff. Silent. Determined.

Walking to the counter, he waved his hand. Frank followed suit. Sam took out a book that he kept underneath the counter. "What kind of information?"

"Polgara Demon."

Sam nodded. He opened the book. "The supernatural isn't your usual type of problem."

"Doesn't change the fact that it happens." He said simply.

Sam nodded. "Good point."

He went to the book and flipped to the index. He shook his head, "If half the people knew about Frank Castle's career…"

Frank countered, "If people knew about Sam Zabuto…."

Sam smirked, "Right…" He went to the book. "What do you need to know?"

"Wanted to know if there was fail-safe spell to stop these demons."

His finger ran down the page looking for a spot of information. "Jamble root."

He looked the page in question. "You wouldn't know where I could find this root?"

Zabuto replied, "The local medicine man might have some, Frank. If he gives you any tr…"

Frank cut him off, "I got my methods." He turned around, "Oh and your laptop is beeping." He then left Sam as he usually does when it came to their meetings.

Sam waited for him to leave. When he did, Sam went the laptop and sat down in front of it. He opened the computer and pressed blinking button. The screen turned on an image appeared immediately.

"Mr. Zabuto…"

He nodded, "Mr. Harris."

Xander's image grinned back at him. "Things alight for you?"

"From what's expected, yes. What can I do for you?"

Xander filled him on what he experienced within the last couple hours.

Sam nodded taking in the information.

"You are correct, Xander." A moment passed. "Darla is dead. Ms. Summers has seen to that as you explained. What you experienced at S-Mart is nothing more than a coincidence."

He leaned forward, "The matter of seeing her in broad daylight only cements that."

Xander pointed out, "I just wanted to make sure, Mr. Zabuto. I need an outside source that couldn't be tracked to Sunnydale."

"That was a very wise decision. Kendra spoke highly of you the short time she came back home."

Xander let out a breath. "It's not right for slayers to die young."

"I am testing that theory truthfully." He looked at his watch, "You better get going if you want to meet with your friends."

"Thanks, Mr. Z."

Sam grinned as he closed his laptop. He got to his feet and went for the den. Passing a photograph of Kendra Young on his wall.

::::::

"Astor and Cody alright?"

"It's Spring Break. Children will be children." He could hear from her voice that she was calm. "But school can't come soon enough."

He nodded, "Understandable." The man twirled around in his chair. He lifted the blinds to check out the police station. Relatively quiet right now.

"Are you sure you can pick them up from the birthday party tomorrow?"

Normalcy.

The perfect cover for what he really was. His 'father' would be proud.

"I'm more than willing to do so."

"Come by after, and I'll make us dinner."

"That sounds great." He replied. However, in truth he wanted to do some more investigation on a new matter. "But I might have to call it an early night. I got a job really can't be late for."

"You're boss ever tell you you're very diligent."

He answered, "Detective LaGuerta and I are fine, Rita."

"You just work allot."

"I enjoy my work." It worked well with what mattered to him anyway.

"I just wish I could enjoy mine."

"You're caring for two children. You're doing what what's needed."

She sighed, "I have to keep reminding myself."

"I'll be there for you."

"Thank you, Dexter."

That said, the two said their final greeting and hung up.

A cd slid into the slot as a display appeared on the screen. Dexter clicked on the desired file and a video appeared.

"Alright…so who are we dealing with?" The man asked himself as he watched the video play out.

He had his sister get the cd after it was converted from the local S-Mart. The video was of what happened a few hours. While he was with his girlfriend, he noticed a teenager looking at her peculiarly.

Remembering his lessons from Harry Morgan, he knew he always had to play it safe. He didn't want anything to happen to him. Survival was key.

Going back to the video, he watched it. When the scene came out, he paused the video. Copying the screen, he went to use the facial scanner recognition program.

If he had a record, the man was going to pick it up.

So…he waited while the visitor's image was processed. His eyes continued to watch as many faces flew by.

------


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Blood Driven

Chapter: 3

Author: Jonathan

Rating: M

Category: Xander/?

Summery: Xander discovers an old friend of his is in danger. Now, with help from friends, Xander must come to things he never dealt with.

Disclaimer: Buffy is owned by Whedon, Fox, Mutant Enemy. Other crossings are surprises. I don't own anything.

Time line: The year is 1999. This picks up where Only Human left. The name of the universe is known as Zeppoverse. The reason being all crossovers here will maintain the human element.

Author Notes: There is no planned shipping right now, but do know that I am a BX fan at heart and that still remains a possibility.

------------------------------------------------------------

The door slammed open as a hand hit the door hard.

"Careful Ash."

He smirked. "Don't blame me kid, blame the hand."

His metal gauntlet replacement yanked the door further. "It's not my fault evil corrupted my hand."

Xander grinned, "Just be glad that was your only appendage corrupted."

His friend looked down to where Xander was staring. "Never thought of that."

Harris smirked, "Stranger things have happened."

"No shit." Williams retorted.

"You could be cursed and become a girl whenever you chose." Xander grinned at the comment.

Ash glared at the young man. "Don't get any ideas."

Xander glanced at him. "My ideas center on the female persuasion."

He sat in the seat within moments. "Keep it that way." Ash closed the door behind him. "Just away from me."

Xander smirked. "You are so not my type anyway." He roared the car to life after he turned it on….he placed his hand behind Ash's seat and started to pull out. "Traci isn't that far from here."

Ash asked, "When's the last time you've seen her?"

"A few months after Jesse died." He replied. Xander shook his head, "His parents took it hard." Harris let out a breath. "They didn't know he was a vampire though. Traci on the other hand…"

"She knew, huh?"

"Seeing her brother as a vampire didn't help any."

"That sucks, kid."

"Yeah….it does." Xander replied sadly. "She didn't want her parents to know the truth so she never told them. Her parents believed he died in a fire later on."

"This life never gets easy, kid." He glanced back to the parking lot they were still in. Ash understood why he stopped the car when he started this little chat. "You do realize that the only reason I'm not snarking at you is because I had a rough day at S-Mart. I got interrupted by a snot-nosed kid who kept bragging on about Twinkies."

Xander smirked, "You're an ass, you know that?"

"Just drive."

Xander shook his head as he put the car in drive and drove off.

High above S-Mart sat someone watching the two of them talk. He gave a sly grin. These 23 days have been interesting…

------

A young brunette woman turned off the facet after her pan was filled. She took the pan and went to a stove and started to boil water.

Her day had been busy. All with the reporting and interviewing people whom have heard stories about the deaths found under an abandoned church. It really pained people to hear about the truth and even some still didn't believe it as fact.

It was the same back home. Allot of the people never believed the truth. And what happened when they didn't? They ended up paying for it with their life.

A sorrow breath escaped her lips.

It always hurt when she thought about her past and the life she left behind.

But….she had to when she knew the truth.

And now?

She was a reporter for The Miami Metro. Her job started not that long ago. She successfully got the job when her internship finished. Between the job and Universe of Miami …her progression from academia to real life was simple.

The doorbell suddenly rang.

She turned the temp of the pot down and went to the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she opened it within seconds.

"Hi…"

Her eyes widened.

"Xander!"

"Hi, Traci." He answered back.

She immediately pulled him into a hug. "It's been so long."

He smiled as he felt her arms around him. Xander hugged her back. "Yeah…it has."

She let him go after a few seconds and noted the taller man behind him. "Xand?"

"Traci, this is Ash."

Within the next few minutes, pleasantries were exchanged. Together they entered the living room.

Traci waited for her friend and his friend to sit down on the couch that bordered the carpet. She followed suit in the armchair to the right.

"You should've called, Xand. I would've picked you up." She turned to Ash, "Both of you even."

Xander smiled slightly at Jesse's sister. He looked to Ash who nodded in understanding. Harris looked back at his Californian friend. "I know you would of." He rubbed his arm with his right hand.

Ash added, "And anyway…we didn't come to Miami together."

She looked at him, and then back at Xander, "Then how did you two meet?"

Harris admitted, "That's actually an interesting story…"

FLASHBACK

Xander Harris walked down the aisles. His eyes scanning down the rolls of Downy. He picked up a pack and threw it in his cart.

Rolling the cart down, he couldn't help but hear a ruckus that was going on in the main part of the store. Xander quickly left his cart and went in pursuit of the noise.

"I'll swallow your soul!"

What?

Xander soon saw what he could assume was an employee fighting off a floating woman.

Great.

Sunnydale wasn't bad enough.

He reached within his pocket to pull out a knife but soon found himself being flown across the aisle. Xander hit the shelves hard.

"You shall never leave!"

Xander shook his head to clear the pain. "Why would I want to leave you?" He started to get to his feet, but was soon lifted into the air. "Ok, this is new."

The woman went to Xander and hefted him higher. "I'll swallow your soul!"

Xander turned his head to his side and spotted a hatchet. He reached for it and flung it at her forehead. She raised her head upon impact. Then she snarled and went for him again.

Xander raised his feet and kicked her in the chest. He managed to push her off of him and fling her to the other side of the aisle. Xander leapt forward and pinned her to the shelf. His force pushed the aisle over to the ground.

He took the hatchet from her forehead and continually chopped her over and over again in the forehead.

"Hey, who do you think you are?"

Xander looked down at the woman he managed to kill and then back to the center of the store where he saw a scarred man with a metal hand approaching him.

END OF FLASHBACK

Ash smirked, "Flash forward three months, and Jr here still hasn't paid for what happened."

Xander glanced at him, "Don't hold your breath, Ash."

He shot back, "Fine, then you explain the bill to corporate."

"That's an interesting story, Xander." Traci bring them back to the conversation at hand, "But why are you in Miami then?"

------

Dexter opened the door to his laboratory and closed it behind him. He went to his computer and took his finger and went for the monitor.

"Oh Dex."

He turned around in his seat to see his sister coming through the door. "You wanted me to give you this file?"

He smiled, "Thanks, Deb."

"But why Kevin Lynch?"

Dexter returned, "He made Rita uncomfortable." He turned around and looked at Kevin's face plastered on the screen.

And in truth? Rita wasn't comfortable by the young man from earlier.

Deb smiled, "I think its cute your concerned about Rita."

"Just call me the boyfriend."

She sat down next to him. "But how can it be Lynch? He was received a speeding ticket this morning in DC."

Dexter sighed as he looked back at the screen.

"Then who are you?"

----

TBC


End file.
